


such a good kitty, don't put up fights

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub, Kitty Jaehyun, M/M, Oppa Kink, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: "You're such a good kitty," he says, then he scratches behind Jaehyun's fake fluffy ear, making him let out a muffled moan.Jaehyun's head felt fuzzy from being like this. He loves not having to worry about anything. Just being daddy's good kitten and making him feel real good, so good that he only deserve treats. He loves being like this.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	such a good kitty, don't put up fights

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehyun with those cat ears is fucking killing me. So here it is. Like always, sorry for any mistakes.

The sight was one Taeyong will never get tired of.

 _His_ kitty, his adorable kitty on his knees, in front of him between his legs. Small fluffy white ears on top of his head, matching plug tail behind him, it was a pretty expensive set but Taeyong loves to spoil his pretty kitten. Jaehyun had a pastel pink leather collar tightened around his throat, small little bell dangling and making that tiny sound Jaehyun loved every time he moved. A matching pink leash was attached to the collar and in Taeyong's left hand that was currently on his thigh.

Jaehyun was completely naked, already so hard from humping his pillow earlier, without permission, of course. But it was okay, Taeyong did not feel like punishing the younger for this.

His cheeks and ears were pink, blush creeping down his neck and pale chest like it always did when he was shy. Jaehyun's big shiny eyes looking up at Taeyong, slightly teary.

Taeyong pets Jaehyun's head gently while he thrusts his cock down the other man's throat. His hand pulling on Jaehyun's pink hair hard enough to make the kitty whine around his cock.

"You're such a good kitty," he says, then he scratches behind Jaehyun's fake fluffy ear, making him let out a muffled moan.

Jaehyun's head felt fuzzy from being like this. He loves not having to worry about anything. Just being daddy's good kitten and making him feel real good, so good that he only deserve treats. He loves being like this. 

Jaehyun eagerly moved up and down Taeyong's length, working his tongue over the underside of his cock. Taeyong let out a low groan, pulling on the leash a little. Jaehyun hummed happily around him.

“So good,” Taeyong sighed. “Just like that, kitty.”

Taeyong's hips started to rock back into the kitten's mouth, letting his cock bump against the back of his throat. Jaehyun gagged slightly but he didn't pull away. Not yet. Not when Taeyong did not even came. What kind of pet would he be if he did not take care of his master properly? No, that wouldn't do. Jaehyun was a good boy and good boys made their master cum. Jaehyun bobbed his head faster over Taeyong's cock, dimples popping on his cheeks and Taeyong could only growl at the sight. Taeyong's deft fingers gently following the curve of Jaehyun's rounded ear and the line of his jaw until he was gently scratching under his chin.

"Yoonoh," he started, pulling on the leash harshly, tears rolling down Jaehyun's pink cheeks as he gagged once more, "Come on, get up. You're going to ride me, okay kitty? Wanna ride oppa?" Jaehyun immediately pulled back, excitement clear on his face. He tried to wiggle his butt to make his tail move. Taeyong cooed, helping Jaehyun climb up and sit down on his lap. 

The younger is bigger than Taeyong, more muscular and taller than him but he still managed to look incredibly small on Taeyong's lap, so fragile and vulnerable. It was not an usual situation for Jaehyun, to be weak like this. Even though he had his insecurities Jaehyun was not the type to show any vulnerability but right now, on Taeyong's lap, feeling so small and out of it, he did not care. Once that collar was around his throat, he was nothing else than Taeyong's pet and he loved it. It was not the feeling of being owned that he appreciated so much but it was more about feeling relaxed and not having to be preoccupied about things he would usually stress about out of the bedroom. Of course, he loved being Taeyong's pretty kitten but it was only a small factor of why he was doing this.

Jaehyun rubbed his face against the warmth of Taeyong's neck, giving the skin tiny little kitten licks as he meowed shyly. His hips involuntarily bucking up in the air, trying hard to find something to rut on. Taeyong's hand ran along Jaehyun's spine, eliciting a soft whimper. His hand gently went down the curve of the kitten's backside, with a steady grip Taeyong pulled at the tail, and Jaehyun squeaked in surprise, his arms around Taeyong's neck as the plug inched out of him, achingly slow.

The tail ends up on the couch next to Taeyong, Jaehyun's hole clenching around nothing, stretched and leaking excess lube all over his milky white thighs. Before he could protest, Taeyong pushed three fingers in, fucking back the lube inside making an obscenely arousing noise. But Jaehyun did not have time to enjoy it fully as Taeyong pulled out his fingers and wiping them on Jaehyun's stomach, smirking at him. Taeyong was holding him by the waist, pulling him up, hovering Jaehyun over his hard leaking cock. 

The younger's face is bunched up, eyes clenched shut, head tilted back as he slowly, painfully slowly, sinks down on Taeyong's cock as the other watched him through heavy lidded eyes. The pink haired man whines pitifully, Taeyong's thickness filling him gradually, his cock fit snugly inside him as if it was made for him, made for Jaehyun only.

"O-oppa," Taeyong cooed at Jaehyun shaky pitched voice, "Feel so good, kitty feel so good." It is _cute_ , really. How Jaehyun is shaking fully seated on Taeyong's dick, his cheeks wet from the salty tears. 

"You're so pretty, princess," Taeyong leaned forward and kissed Jaehyun's pouty petal pink lips. "Does kitty wants his toy?"

Jaehyun nodded slightly, his mouth hanging open and panting. Taeyong reached next to himself on the couch and took Jaehyun's clear fleshlight and the small bottle of peach lube in his hand. The kitten did not move, obedient enough to wait for Taeyong's permission to do so which was torture in some ways but he was a good boy. Taeyong uncapped the bottle of lube and squirted some in his hand, spreading it over Jaehyun poor neglected cock. Taeyong smirked as the younger's back arched as he thrusts into his hand, moaning loudly at the sensation of being finally touched. He positioned the fleshlight and nudged the head of his cock inside. Taeyong kept a tight hand on the leash, hands wrapped around the leather once again.

"Does kitty likes it?" Taeyong asked, voice deep and low, sending shivers down Jaehyun's spine as he bottoms out into the toy, "Does it feel good Yoonoh?" 

Jaehyun wanted to cry so bad, the two different sensations too much for the poor thing and they weren't moving yet, still fully seated on Taeyong's thick cock, the leader's hand not moving the toy at all. He wanted more. _He needed more._

"Oppa, oppa can Hyunnie move, p-please?" he asked, voice small and big brown eyes looking at Taeyong expectedly, waiting for his permission.

Taeyong only hums, one hand on his trembling thigh as the other held the fleshlight. It enough for Jaehyun to start moving, rising up and slamming himself down onto Taeyong over and over again. It is clumsy, the kitten doesn't know how to do it properly, way too focused on trying to hit his sweet spot instead of trying to feel good but it is kind of endearing for Taeyong. Watching his big blushing kitty fucking himself back on his dick, panting and moaning so pitched. The hands that were on Taeyong's shoulders were now gripping his wrist, silently begging him to use the toy and Taeyong couldn't refuse such a sweet request.

He started slowly, moving the fleshlight up and down Jaehyun's small length. Taeyong always found it cute, it clearly was smaller than his own cock but it was adorable just like Jaehyun, always a pretty shade of pink matching with his cheeks. Jaehyun writhes, bucking his hips up with a sob.

"You like that, baby?" Taeyong asks teasingly. Jaehyun sobs again, nodding his head furiously. His hands are clutching the couch behind Taeyong, knuckles white, hips rolling and jerking into the toy Taeyong is working over his dick.

" _Daddy_!" Jaehyun cries out, eyes shut tight. The toy is ridged on the inside, and the lube makes it sloppy and wet as the black haired man pushes it up and down faster.

Still, Jaehyun was unsatisfied that he couldn't quite hit that spot, he leaned against Taeyong's chest, face buried in his neck, inhaling Taeyong sweet but fresh perfume he liked to wear for years now. There he switched between grinding and bouncing his hips on Taeyong's dick. The other slamming back into Jaehyun from time to time. The leader's cock catches his sweet spot every time, and Jaehyun can't stop the loud moans from slipping out of his mouth, mixing with Taeyong's groans and praises.

"Keep going," Taeyong whispered, his demand clear. With his other hand now pinching one of Jaehyun's nipple, Taeyong could feel him shake even more than before. The younger arched his back again, mewling in Taeyong's ear. It was quite euphoric, being stretched and fucked so good while his own dick was fucking a useless plastic toy desperately, slipping out of it with some thrusts. Jaehyun panted heavily, shivering and he slowly rocked his hips again. Sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room that made Jaehyun whine from embarrassment.

Taeyong always thought Jaehyun looked perfect like this, losing control completely just to chase that indescribable feeling he was addicted to. 

"Taeyong oppa," he said, voice barely audible as his hips stuttered into the toy, "Can kitty come? Please! Please can kitty come?" at this point, Taeyong knew he was already close judging by his now louder moans and his babbling. 

Taeyong pulled on the leash that was long forgotten but still attached to the collar, "Does kitty deserves it?" It was a rhetorical question, of course Jaehyun deserved it after being so good for his daddy but Taeyong was a big tease and loved teasing his small crying kitten.

"Y-yes! Kitty was good!" his pace was slower, thighs aching from holding himself up. Jaehyun was pretty sure his fluffy ears were now crooked on top of his head.

“You're so gorgeous, Yoonoh, so beautiful just for me.” Taeyong murmurs and Jaehyun whimpers, eyes rolling back as Taeyong hips bucked up rapidly, pounding into him and slamming against his prostate more often than not. The hand holding the leash pulled on it harshly, making him gasp as it was choking Jaehyun lightly. His mouth dropping open, drooling all over his chin and Taeyong's neck. 

"It's okay, kitten. You can come now." Taeyong fuck back the fleshlight on Jaehyun's dick faster and faster and the younger almost comes instantly. Heat surging through his body and he feels like he is going to black out with how hard he actually come, spurting cum into the clear toy with tremors wracking his whole body. Just as he did so, Taeyong followed, filling Jaehyun up full with cum.

Taeyong pulled out, letting it drip down all over Jaehyun's thighs and the couch. Doyoung will _probably_ kill them for that. Jaehyun was still trembling when Taeyong pulled the toy off his cock and pulled him into his arms, holding his hot body against his chest.

"You were so good Yoonoh," Taeyong mumbled into Jaehyun's pink hair as he kissed the top of his head. "I love you." 

Jaehyun hummed slightly, pulling back from where he was hiding his face to give Taeyong a peck on his lips making the older smile sweetly, "I love you."

They stayed there for some minutes, enjoying each other's presence and warmth. It was nice to be able to do that once in a while especially when they are busy like they always are. Taeyong is thankful for those moments.

"Think you can sit back on the couch for me?" he breaks the silence, gently wiping the remaining tears off Jaehyun's soft cheeks. Jaehyun nodded, getting up slowly to flop on his back on the couch. Wincing at the soreness of his body. "I'll bring towels." 

Taeyong used a warm cloth to wipe the cum off of Jaehyun's body and his own, then helped Jaehyun walk to the bathroom so they could both shower, without forgetting the toys and lube behind them. 

It was nice, really, how Taeyong liked to baby his sweet boyfriend and cover him in kisses just to hear that precious laugh he loved so much.

Him? Whipped? _Maybe_.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
